1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feet viewing devices and more particularly pertains to a new device for viewing the soles of feet for observing the plantar aspect (sole portion) of both feet during normal weight bearing while standing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feet viewing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, feet viewing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art feet viewing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,826; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,251; U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,922; U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,668; U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,011; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,414.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new device for viewing the soles of feet. The inventive device includes a box member with a mirror member within its interior space. The box member has a substantially transparent top panel on which a person's feet are placed on and a front opening into the interior space through which the upper reflective surface is viewable so that the reflected image of the soles of the feet may be seen and examined.
In these respects, the device for viewing the soles of feet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of observing the plantar aspect (sole portion) of both feet during normal weight bearing while standing.